What a Glass of Milk Can Cost
by azteach3821
Summary: The Backyardigans, a group of neighborhood thugs, get into a brawl with the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers aren't at their best because they've drunk too much chocolate milk. Story written by a 1st year ELL student. All credit to original creators.
1. Chapter 1

First episode:

What a glass of milk can cause.

It was a fresh morning and the Backyardigans were in their stupid show for babies that is just: sleep, eat and poop.

They are the most stupid citizens in Jubolandia and everybody hates them, so they are alone all the time and everyday they get meaner.

One day they decided to get out of the cavern they live in on top of a mountain in a big with nasty animals.

They went to the milk shop and they sat in 5 wooden chairs by themselves drinking chocolate milk.

Suddenly, they saw the fearsome Power Rangers trying to get up from the floor because their bellies are too heavy from drinking milk and they are confused and sick from it.

The Backyardigans started laughing at them and then they started calling them nasty and stupid names. But then the Power Rangers got mad at them and so they told them to go outside and fight to decide who the best is, and so they did.

When they started fighting it was like there wasn't and end! Pablo stopped punching one of them and looked around.

All of the colorful Power Rangers were in the ground bleeding and moaning in anger.

The Backyardigans fought and won against the Power Rangers once again.

Pablo is the Backyardigans leader and so he told them to leave the fat rangers, anyways they couldn't get up.

When they were about to run away to hide in their cavern, a helicopter passed above them and so the Backyardigans looked up trying to identify who was in it, but they couldn't recognize who it was, the only thing they knew is that it was a military helicopter.

And a voice said:

"Put your hands in the air!"

And so they did but then they ran away. In that very moment, they saw a big rocket approaching and the next thing they felt was nothing, they had all died.

Poor little Backyardigans!

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Second episode

When finally the backyardigans were dead, SpongeBob and Patrick who had killed them, got out of the police business and let other brainless dudes do their work saving the day.

But they got out of the police because they felt they were too ancient and they would live out of their stocks in Mc'Rodrigo's burgers and so get aged and be no more.

Time passed. It was the last day on Earth. The day was fresh and clear. Patrick and SpongeBob were playing with their walkie-talkies sending back and forth silly messages like, "hey did you know Squidward has wrinkles in his butt", or stuff like "did you know Sandy is a girl" but life is confusing and stupid sometimes and well you know we are talking about SpongeBob and Patrick.

Going back to the walkie-talkie conversation, they were around 75 years old at this time and they did everything a broken down man would do, meaning they didn't walk as fast as the old days. But they both felt they had to poop and so they went directly to the potty throne, but while sitting and taking out their food they continued talking with one another.

Their houses are almost the same and so both have a container with magazines and so they took one and read, but then magically they both got stuck in the w.c. but they tried pulling their butts out of the sucking machine but their old bodies didn't do much so they died on the potty throne reading magazines.

When the town found out about the horrible event everybody went to the cheerless funeral. At the funeral, many of their friends were there and also remembered the always active and annoying, but great, taco and burrito sellers.

Bubblehead was Spongebob's best friend and they had been friends for almost 50 years until the tragic event. Bubblehead, being Spongebob's best friend, knew all about his job and how much SpongeBob hated Plankton, but he also knew all the trouble that plankton had caused lately. He knew of Spongebob's life's dream and was keeping that dream secret and it was: revenge.

You see many years ago Plankton committed a big crime. He stole a Krabby Patty even though SpongeBob tried to stop him. Spongebob vowed revenge. He put gas all around the Chum Bucket and then exploded the place. Plankton got angry ,and so he killed Spongebob's sister, and so that's why SpongeBob wanted revenge for another reason.

So Bubblehead decided to make Spongebob's dream come true by first: taking "How to make bubble classes", and then after 9 months later of studying bubbles he was able to make and do anything in bubble stuff. Also, he knew how to make bubble people like him. He started right away and created the biggest bubble army in the whole country. He taught them how to fight and also made an amazing variety of bubble weapons. But the secret was that he told the others how to make more bubble people and how to aid each other in battle.

After a year had passed and the bubble army was ready for anything, Bubblehead sent a letter to plankton saying that his army would be at the Chum Bucket to finish him off (the bubble army would be in the chum bucket in one week). Plankton was like a little pea in big hurry, and he was extremely worried and scared.

When plankton was in jail 20 years ago, he made some friends and so he called them and invited them to fight with him against the Bubble army.

Most of them accepted, but they weren't as much like people as the bubbles, and so he and his diabolical computer wife Karen created a robot army!

Will continue!


	3. Chapter 3

Third Episode

Batman was an OK guy, but this guy was Batman, Jr... The original Batman was old so his son promised to continue his heroic reputation, life, and battles.

Fifteen years ago, or so, Plankton had a big fight with Batman and so now Batman Jr. faces life with his dad's problems in his hands.

While Batman was sitting on his old couch eating taco soup, he saw the war between Plankton and Bubble Head on TV. He told his son, "Junior- Go and help Bubble Head, not Plankton and finish the little maniac off!"

Batman Jr. went to the Owl Car and went directly to Plankton's Chum Bucket Factory. He jumped through a window and he found mad little Plankton just standing there. It was creepy!

"Hey, Plankton!" Junior called.

"Um, I was waiting for you. I believe you came to kill me, right?" Plankton said.

"How did you know?" Junior asked.

"It's in the script, Stupid. Haven't you read it yet?"

"Not really. It's kind of boring and I prefer to make up things as I go along."

"You are impossible, junior. A boob! Anyway, why are you here?"

"You already know. To kill you."

"That's too dramatic. How about a treaty instead?"

"I'm not that dumb, Plankton."

"Come on! Your dad would be proud of you!"

"OK. Sure, why not."

And so Plankton and Batman Jr. signed a treaty. Batman Jr. invited Superman Jr. to join them and the three were now known as the SUPER DIABOLIC THREE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Plankton, Batman Jr., and Superman Jr. formed the unholy alliance known as THE SUPER DIABOLIC THREE in the last chapter. Bubble Head was not going to let this pass without action.

Bubble Head couldn't let Plankton be victorious. Bubbled Head called the Joker, a close personal friend, and invited him to join in his fight against Batman Jr... The Joker said he was too old to fight, but he sent his son. Joker Jr. and Bubble Head made their own treaty. The Joker invited all his villain friends to fight with Bubble Head's gang.

Plankton prepared for war by making more robots.

Jubolandia was turned upside down because you were either on Bubble Head's side or on Plankton's side.

One week later, war broke out. Everyone in Jubolandia was involved. It was even on the Worldwide News.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth chapter

The war was legend. It was the bloodiest war the world has ever witnessed, the terrific event destroyed everything in the little city of Jubolandia, and every soldier died, families were alone and no hero rose from the ashes.

The story tells that only one brave soldier survived, it was Naruto-the great soldier of the White Mountains.

He fought on Bubble Head's side and his battle was in the White Mountains of the Gods in Jubolandia.

He walked for hours between the bodies of the warriors making sure there were no survivors, but sadly he didn't find anyone alive.

He walked along the railroad track which took him to another little town. It only had 10 houses and one of them was his.

When he got to his family after 3 days of walking, he decided that the safest place was China. So, he took his stuff, gathered his family, and flew directly to China-where dreams come true.

He worked very hard in a hotel and three months later he had enough money to buy his life's dream: a rodeo.

When he bought the rodeo arena, people paid him for riding bulls and stuff like that.

Naruto was the happiest man and he was a millionaire after just 5 months of owning his own rodeo.

Naruto had two boys and four girls, he was really busy. His kids loved the rodeo and knew very well how to ride the bulls, plus they knew every bull.

After a while, the rodeo business had slowed down and Naruto was losing money. So, his kids came up with a crazy idea. It was their only hope, so he agreed and prepared his kids for the show.

The show was the best! People from all over the world came to watch Naruto's kids wrestle bulls.

Every night's show made almost 50,000 dollars. So, 1 year later, he was rich enough to buy a big mansion and he had a lot of Ferraris.

One day while the family was eating breakfast, someone knocked at the door, so Naruto went to see who it was.

He found four little penguins in black suits, ties and sun glasses.

"Can I help you", Naruto asked.

"We came to make a business deal with you, sir, and we want to make it as fast as possible", one of them said.

"Please", Naruto said "please come in".

They discussed the situation in Naruto's office.

"Sir, we are interested in buying your rodeo".

"I'm sorry, but the rodeo is not for sale", Naruto said.

"I will give you 30 million dollars", said the leader of the penguins.

"Deal!" Naruto said in amazement.

And so Naruto and his family moved to England and bought the biggest mansion, with all you can imagine.

He took his Ferraris, private jets, and other important things.

In England, Naruto met this guy named Willy Smith Wonka. He was the owner of this huge gum factory called Wonka Gum Factory.

Naruto liked it so much that he tried to make a deal with Wonka to buy the gum factory, but he refused. And so Naruto offered 30 million dollars, but he refused anyway .

Sad and angry, Naruto went to his house and told his ninjas to go and destroy the factory and get rid of Wonka. The ninjas did as they were told, but Wonka had such good security that they couldn't do it, so they killed 1 of the 80 dogs he had. Wonka was so angry when he found out, he told HIS ninjas to go and get rid of Naruto, and so they did as they were told and this time they were successful.

TO BE CONTINUED …..

.


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth chapter

Dang the great Naruto is dead!

When Naruto's sons and daughters found out about the horrible event, they were not the same.

Bad grades, no more bull wrestling, and a dream. .Wonka!

Wonka was the happiest man on earth when he was told that the mission was successful. He then created a very evil plan, even more mischievous than Plankton's.

While he was getting freaky with his plan, he was getting to be an evil character in this story. He was the bad dude now.

He developed a dark lifestyle. He grew long dark hair covering his red, evil eyes, and wore only dark clothes.

By the time he finished his transformation, he was a real maniac, ladies and gentleman, and this was pure madness.

He took his dark devil's tricycle and headed directly to Naruto's mansion.

He knocked on the door and the younger girl, about six or seven years old, opened the door and Wonka said,

"Hi, little girl. I came to tell you people that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill your daddy; he was just blocking my way and I had to do something."

"You are sick, not a good man, not worthy of killing a great hero such as my daddy." she sobbed.

"Anyway, it happened and you can't have him back. Now it's party time!"

He was pulling a knife when-

The oldest kid in the house quickly pushed him through the window.

While falling he said:

"Ha, ha, ha! You'll regret it, punk! Someday I'll kill you too!"

It's obvious that when you're on the 10th floor of a huge building and you are falling it means you're dead, but Wonker, now his new name, somehow survived.

Months later, Wonker, found an abandoned steel factory. In there he started his plan.

He created steel men.

He evilly made steel people and gave them life. He had in mind to create a military force to invade the fortresses that was the Naruto mansion and get rid of them.

When Naruto's oldest kid found out about the factory, he took action and went with his friend.

Officer H. Told him about it and took 100 dogs to train them to fight Wonker.

He named himself: Dragonfly.

He worked very hard to train the dogs. He taught them to look for mines, ant to kill and protect him and the other few human soldiers.

Now those dogs were born to kill. They just weren't dogs anymore; they were machines. Creepy!

When Dragonfly thought they were ready, he called many news reporters and he told them that he would start looking for Wonker in three days.

When Wonker saw that in the news, he was angrier than ever, but his only option was to fight.

Three days had passed and the war was about to begin.

Many police officers joined the event. Even citizens joined up to fight in it, but most of the new people were soldiers the government sent.

They fought for a while in the streets, and then in an abandoned landfill, it looked more like where the trash should go.

The dogs were killing really fast, but the steel robots were amazingly strong and very cool.

It was almost impossible to kill them, but somehow the dogs were doing well.

The soldiers took their weapons and machinery to several buildings and they fought from them.

The police officers were shooting from their cars. Thirty police cars were parked along the streets and some ended up exploding, because the robots attacked them.

The war wasn't as big as the war in Jubolandia, but it was very intense and bloody.

In the first 30 minutes of fighting, there were almost 60 dead. Most of them were dogs; some were steel men, and some were human soldiers.

A lot of helicopters flew back and forth picking up the wounded.

Dragonfly found Wonker and ran after him in an abandoned building and both fought for their lives.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
